Devil's Darkness Part 2: HellShade
by Belle The Mutant Dragon
Summary: Sequal (duh) to Devil's Darkness. Xander finds he is a mutant and gets shiped off to the Xavier intitute for training.
1. To the BlackBird

Devil's Darkness: Part Two, Hellshade  
  
Author: DraconisDraco  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction in between my school work and band practice. I intend no profit, or copyright infringement. Buffy the Vampire Slayer owned by Joss and Mutant Enemy, X-Men belong to Stan Lee and marvelous Marvel. Just read it. I think it ok.  
  
Feedback: Are you kidding? You have to ask? Yes please. Here at DragonKnight0615@cs.com  
  
Spoilers: BtVS: Someabouts in fourth season. X-Men: I'm using the X-Men Evolution time line but with a few tweaks, like Gambit is in there and I'm using the mansion from the movie.  
  
Summary: Xander is whisked away to the Institute to learn to be a mutant.  
  
Note: is thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sunnydale, California- Rest Easy Cemetery~  
  
Xander thought. I don't think anyone, even the dead, rests easy in Sunnydale.  
  
Xander was following Remy, Logan, Bobby and Kitty into the cemetery, wondering strongly *what* the hell they were doing here. He decided to try some small talk.  
  
"So, uh, what're we doing here?"   
  
"Our ride's parked here," Logan said, just as bluntly. "Now try to keep up," he added in a tone just dripping in sarcasm. "Wanna get out of this place before sun down."  
  
"Right there with you." Xander thought.   
  
He sped up to walk alongside Bobby and Kitty. They seemed slightly more sociable than the short, hairy man with big claws. "So you all are mutants?"  
  
"Yup. Grade A mutant," Kitty responded with a friendly smile.  
  
"So, um, I don't mean to be rude or anything," he asked tentatively. "But... What are your powers?"  
  
"Ooh, demonstration time!" Kitty giggled, then stepped over to one of the trees. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, said, "Watch this," then she walked *through* the tree."  
  
Xander's eyes bugged out behind his sunglasses as Kitty appeared from the bark. She had walked through a solid oak tree like it was an illusion. But Xander wasn't too phased. I live on a Hellmouth after all. I've seen weirder. He turned to Bobby with almost a kid-like enthusiasm. "What can you do?"  
  
Bobby grinned. "I love this part." He rubbed his hands together and looked around. He picked up a medium-sized stick off the ground and held it in the palm of his hand. After a moment of concentration on Bobby's part, the stick was covered in ice.  
  
"Cool!" Xander exclaimed. "As in literally. Instant ice cube!"  
  
"Yup." Bobby chucked the stick at a nearby tree and it shattered into a thousand pieces.  
  
"So, um," Xander nodded at the two men walking silently up ahead. "What can the Brood Boys do? If you don't mind me asking, that is," he added hastily.  
  
Bobby smirked. "Oh no problem. Logan, he's got super healing and this whole animalistic thing with his senses going for him." At a look from Logan, he waved at us to hurry up, and jogged to catch up to the other two mutants, then continued. "Remy, he can charge things with kinetic energy then throw them and they explode on impact."  
  
"Wow." Xander thought. He'd seen all of the other's powers in demons before, especially Logan's. Wait... Xander turned back to Bobby. "What about those big honking claws he threatened Spike with? Those part of his power too?"  
  
Bobby looked a little nervous at that. "Well..." but he was saved from explaining by Logan's announcement that we had arrived. "Were here."  
  
"Where's here?" Xander asked. They had stopped at a large clearing in the trees shading the graveyard. He looked around, but all he could see was trees, grave markers, and more trees.  
  
Logan took out a small remote control looking thing, pointed it at the center of the clearing and pushed a button.  
  
Automatically, the air in front of them seemed to shimmer, ripple and shift, solidifying in front of their eyes as the huge black aircraft came out of camouflage.  
  
A whispered "wow" was all that Xander could get out. he thought. "Where'd she come from? She's beautiful." But he was only met with silence. Xander looked back down at the mutants just in time to see them just about to disappear up a gangplank into the ship. Xander grabbed his fallen bags and hurried after.  
  
The interior included black metal bulkheads, porthole type windows, and soft looking leather upholstery on every seat. In other words: Expensive. "Wow," was, again, the only word out of his mouth. 'Wow' seemed to be the only word in his vocabulary at the moment.  
  
"She's called the Blackbird." Logan sat in the main cockpit in yet another of the incredibly cushy looking chairs with a dashboard crammed full of knobs, dials, switches and screens splayed out in front of him. How he made heads or tails of the thing, Xander had no idea.  
  
Xander stuffed his bags into an overhead compartment, and sat in the invitingly soft chair beneath. "So, uh... how do representatives of a non- profit mutant academy acquire a super-powered-ultra-jet? I mean, they don't just hand these out to any Joe Shmoe, do they? If they do, I want one too," he said, still gawking around at the plush inside of the craft.  
  
Kitty turned around to look at him over the back of her seat, cupped her hand to her mouth and said in a stage whisper, "Ever heard of the X-Men?"  
  
Xander looked at her oddly for a second. "Yeah, duh, who hasn't? A bunch of mutants running around... saving... the..." and it dawned on him like a sledge hammer to his skull. His eyes widened, and his mouth formed a perfect 'O' of surprise. Kitty giggled at the sight. "You're them! Aren't you? I mean, a group of mutants, going all... with the jet and... Oh. My. Gods. Am I gonna be an X-Man? Cause that would be like soooo cool! And-"  
  
"Woah, kid! No need for the hysterics," Logan growled. "Yeah, we're the X- Men. And if you're good enough after being trained to utilize your powers, you might... have a place with us," he finished lamely, obviously not wanting to be the one to talk about this with the boy. Logan flipped some switches and took hold of the steering yolk. A rumbling shook the cabin just slightly, smacking of power.  
  
"Wow." Back to the one word vocabulary, but, oh well. Xander could see the ground falling away outside his window, and when Sunnydale, home of the mouth of hell, looked like nothing but Ant Town, it all started to pass beneath the ship at high speed, though he didn't feel a thing. 'Wow,' was right. 


	2. To the Institute

Blackbird, in-flight to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youth~  
  
"So," Bobby began, leaning across the center aisle to talk to Xander. "What's living above a Hellmouth like? I mean we heard Remy's story, but you *live* there. You've gotta have *some* tails of horror, right?"  
  
Xander just grinned at that. "Um.. ok, I guess. Well, what do you want to know?"  
  
Kitty turned around in her seat again. "Like, what was it like to live around demons?  
  
"Well, less living around, more like running from the demons," Xander answered with a wry grin.  
  
"OK, then when did you find out about vamps and stuff?" Bobby continued.  
  
"Oh that's easy. Sophomore year of high school." Xander gave a rue little grin. "Buffy showed up an blew our quaint little world to bits." He kinda stared off into the distance in remembrance.  
  
"Buffy?" Kitty asked. "You mean that chick back at the apartment?"  
  
"Yup, that's her. The Slayer." Xander put on a false British accent, imitating Giles's infamous 'Slayer Speech.' "In every generation there is a girl. One girl in all the world with the power to fight the demons, the vampires and the forces of darkness."  
  
"Cool," Bobby and Kitty said in unison, awe obvious in their voices.  
  
Xander grimaced. "Not so cool when the vampires, demons and forces of darkness are trying to kill you for helping the slayer." He paused and thought for a moment. "Now let's see... I've been possessed twice, once by a hyena spirit and once by a soldier; almost been eating by gods know how many things; a giant mantis lady acting as a substitute teacher tried to have me fertilize her eggs, then bite my head off; fell in love with an ancient mummy that survived by sucking the life out of people; my old girlfriend was a vengeance demon that lost her power source when she created an alternate reality where me and my best friends are the most vicious vampires since Angelus and William the Bloody. And last but definitely not least, I've had said William the Bloody, AKA Spike the chipped wonder as a roommate for the last few months." 'And I think I'm developing a crush on said Spike AKA the hottest man I have ever laid eyes on.' Xander had just started to notice these feelings for Spike, and then this happens. He didn't know whether to be glad or disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing the vampire again for a long while.  
  
The other mutant's mouths had dropped open when Xander had babbled for almost a minute strait, hardly pausing to breath, their minds boggled at the things he was saying.  
  
"Oh, and we've averted at least, umm, three apocalypses."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Westchester, New York ~ Xavier's Institute for gifted Youngsters  
  
"Wow." Xander paused on the gangplank of the Blackbird, staring openmouthed at the cavernous hanger they had touched down in. He continued to gape at his surroundings as he followed the other mutants he now knew as Shadowcat, Ice Man, Gambit, and Wolverine. After they had adjusted to the plural of apocalypse, Bobby and Kitty had explained about who they were and what they did, even sharing some of the most interesting stories of their adventures, and Xander had continued to share his tales of the Hellmouth.  
  
The five mutants entered a corridor and Xander had little to gape at but the plain stainless steel walls. He removed his sunglasses, not because he couldn't see, but because they gave everything a garish brown tint. Everyone here was supposed to be a mutant anyway, so they shouldn't care about his black eyes too much.  
  
They entered a well concealed elevator hidden in one corner, and headed up to the main floor. They stepped out into a lavish hallway of what appeared to be a college type atmosphere. It reminded Xander of the few times he had set foot in U.C. Sunnydale to see Willow and Buffy, but more expansive and more expensive.  
  
"Ah, Logan, you're back." The five turned to see a bald man in a wheelchair. "And this must be Xander." He turned his warm smile to the slightly nervous youth. "Welcome to the institute, my name is Professor Charles Xavier."  
  
"Hi," Xander replied with a little wave, then a suspicious expression ghosted across his face. "How did you know to call me that?"  
  
"How else?" Xavier said. 'I'm psychic.' he added telepathically.  
  
Xander's dark eyes widened, but that was about it. He wasn't too surprised, Hellmouth born remember.  
  
"So, how was your trip, not too grueling I hope."  
  
"No! No, of course not." Xander grinned like a little kid. "The jet was great! Rode as smooth as glass."  
  
"Good, good." The professor turned his chair and started down another lavish corridor. "Now, come along. I'll show you your room."  
  
The room was huge. The main room alone was bigger than his entire basement flat. It also hade a connecting bathroom and an almost walk-in closet. When the professor had left, Xander dropped his duffel on the floor and flopped down on the bed.  
  
'I don't think it's sunk in, yet,' he thought.'I must be in shock. I should be in hysterics by now.' But everything had happened so fast. Xander sighed, mentally cataloging the events since the dragon attack.  
  
'First I single handedly save all of my friends from the demons, then four of the X-men show up at my- er Giles's- doorstep and tell me I'm a mutant. But, hey, bright side? Not a demon. *That's* always of the good. Last, said X-men bring me back to their New York base camp, slash *mansion*, for free training to use these new shadow powers (now don't that sound all ninja- ey).' Xander sighed, closing his eyes to the dark room that was still bright as day to his ultra-sensitive eyes. 'Well, I guess I'd better get some sleep. If I do break down, I can do it after breakfast.'  
  
TBC... 


End file.
